A Very Merry and Hilarious Christmas
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: A Christmas Story full of laughs. Start your holidays off right by reading this fan fiction featuring Elfen Lied, Inuyasha, and Naruto Shipudden.  Disclaimer to all Anime mentioned


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Elfen Lied or Inuyasha or Naruto Shipuden.**

**Note:**** It's Christmas time I felt that it would be fun to write a Christmas fan fiction celebrating Nyu and Nana's first Christmas hope you enjoy. This fiction is just for fun so try not to ruin it for me. This also for those who ever wondered what it would be like if Nyu/Lucy and Nana met some of the Inuyasha and Naruto Characters. Hope you Enjoy ^_^ **

A Very Merry and Hilarious Christmas

Kouta woke up with Nyu, She had a Santa Clause Hat covering her horns but he knew it was her. "Good morning Nyu." He smiled at her. Yuka stood at the door in a misses Clause outfit tapping her foot with jealous expression on her face.

"Would you like me to step out of the so you and Nyu can have some alone time." She sneered. Kouta looked down seeing that he was in his boxers and Nyu was only wearing his muscle shirt and panties.

"Ugh, Yuka it's not what it looks like," Kouta blushed trying to be the voice the voice of reason only to be slapped by Yuka.

"Jerk," Yuka walked away.

"You know your popping out of no where is really giving me a whiplash." Kouta rubbed the slide of his face. Nyu tilted her head confused. He let out a sigh knowing she didn't get why Yuka was mad. "Anyway you can get off now Nyu, We don't want Yuka seeing us like this again or she'll hit me again."

"Nyu!" She got off then ran out of room randomly running around the house screaming Nyu.

"I'll never understand her," Kouta got out of bed getting dressed. Yuka walked in feeling a little better now that her rival has left the room.

"It's Christmas eve, so I bet she's excited about having her first Christmas here." Yuka smiled overhearing Kouta. "Nana is so excited about it too just the sight of the tree made her happy. Maiyu is excited about the gifts we bought."

"Really sounds like this is going to be a great Christmas this year." Kouta put his Santa clause hat on.

"You will be dressing as Santa this year won't you." Yuka glared at him seeing he was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with ordinary shoes. The only thing Christmasy about him was the hat which the whole family wore.

"Yeah, I dress as him but not until Christmas, I hate wearing that suit it itches. The beard itches really bad. I itch just thinking about it." Kouta began scratching himself.

"Stop complaining, you are going as Santa and that's that now lets go we got shopping to do. Oh and just so you know you were supposed to put on weight have you ever heard of a skinny Santa? Santa is supposed to be fat." Yuka walked away.

"What does she expect me to do eat fattening foods from January to December, I work hard to keep my figure." Kouta followed her.

"We will be back later Myu, Nana Maiyu would you mind keeping an eye on her?" Yuka smiled at them. Maiyu nodded. Nana was too busy chasing Nyu for taking her Santa hat. Yuka and Kouta left buying gifts to give to them from Santa like their parents used to do. They always bought the gifts the day before then wrapped them while they were either sleeping or playing at beach. It was snowing outside which Made Yuka even happier.

"Kouta?" Myu ran into Kouta's room seeing he was gone. She was too busy having fun to remember he left. She ran around house looking for Kohta but he was no where to be found. Nana put her hat back on glad that Nyu finally dropped it. "Kouta?" She frowned.

"I think he left?" Nana looked around not knowing what was going on either. "But wouldn't he have told us?" Nana she began recalling the events. "Wait where's Yuka, I haven't seen her at all, Misses Clause did look a lot like Yuka." Nana ran into Yuka's room seeing Yuka's clothes looking like they were suited on her bed. "Her clothes that must mean," Nana gasped. "Misses Clause ate Yuka!" Nana screamed.

"Kouta?" Nyu tilted her head.

"That's right she must be trying to eat Kouta too we must stop her." Nana grabbed Nyu running towards the front door. Maiyu noticed them screaming for them to wait but Nana ignored her running outside. Maiyu then chased after them. "Don't worry Kouta I'm coming." Nana ran faster holding Nyu's hand.

"Wait!" Maiyu ran faster after them.

"What is this stuff?" Inuyasha sniffed a cup of hot chocolate. He was wearing a Santa Clause hat to cover his dog ears. He licked the hot chocolate and it burned his tongue. "Ah it's hot." He dropped the mug, it busted.

"Kagome your world is fascinating." Sango looked around. Kirara began licking up the hot chocolate.

"This candy canes are delicious." Shippo began licking a candy cane.

"Well thanks guys," Kagome blushed. "When you guys told me you never had a Christmas I had to bring you here."

"But why did you bring them?" Inuyasha pointed at Kouga and Sesshomaru in a Santa hat.

"Because Christmas is about family and you and Sesshomaru are brothers, Kouga I brought because he asked." Kagome smiled.

"You know Sesshomaru you look far less intimidating with that hat on." Sango pointed out laughing.

"Rin made me wear it," Sesshomaru gave her annoyed look.

"It looks good on you lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled at him her face filled with joy.

"You pest how dare you make lord Sesshomaru wear that degrading hat." Jaken yelled.

"Jaken you should wear that Elf costume I made for you." Rin smiled.

"No I will not allow myself be manipulated by your whines and cries like you did to lord Sesshomaru." Jaken yelled at Rin she frowned Sesshomaru glared at him with a look saying if I must be humiliated you must be too. Jaken gulped and put on the Elf outfit. "There you happy."

"Yes," Rin twirled. "Where'd the other person go Kagome?"

"I don't know when they got here they went off." Kagome looked at Inuyasha not wanting him to know who that person was. Inuyasha was too busy picking on his brother to care which it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to throw a pile of snow at burying him.

"Well we're going to look around later Kagome," Rin ran off Sesshomaru followed her taking Jaken with him not wanting her to get lost.

"I'll see you around Kagome, " Kouga noticed Ayame was brought to Kagome's world and couldn't but spend some time with his wife. Within seconds he swooped Ayame of her feet running off.

"Later Kouga," Kagome waved as they left. "Inuyasha you should know better than to pick on your older brother." Inuyasha shook off the snow.

"Well serves it him right for wearing that dumb hat." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I don't even know why we are we should be looking for the sacred jewel shards and finding Naraku not celebrating a stupid holiday."

"Christmas is not stupid!" Kagome yelled. "take it back Inuyasha." She got in his face.

"Make me." Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome.

"Not the best choice in words." Sango whispered to Shippo.

"Not at all." Shippo whispered back licking the candy cane.

"Fine," Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. "Sit boy." Not a second later Inuyasha plummeted into the ground covered in white snow.

"I take it back." Inuyasha pulled his head out of the snow shaking off the snow again. "I swear one day I will get these beads off and I'm going to get even." Inuyasha yelled.

"Really," Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Yes really," Inuyasha growled.

"Then I'd better take advantage while I'm still in charge." Kagome cleared her throat, "Sit boy." Inuyasha hit the ground. She repeated over and over until Inuyasha apologized for threatening her. Inuyasha crawled out of the hole Kagome put him in.

"You never told me the girl's in your world were hotter than the ones in the feudal era." Miroku looked two girls running with another girl chasing them. Sango glared at Miroku knowing what he was about to do. He ran over to the girl with long peach or pink hair taking her hands.

"Nyu?" She looked at her hands then at him confused.

"Would you like bear my childern?" Miroku asked romantically Kagome backed up seeing the burning fumes from Sango.

"Nyu?" Nyu looked up at him more confused than before.

"Is that a yes?" Miroku looked at her confused. Maiyu caught up pushing Miroku off.

"Sorry Nyu is easy to confused." Maiyu blushed and Nyu stared at her hands hopelessly lost.

"How old are you miss?" Miroku asked reaching for her hands.

"He's going to do it again?" Kagome looked over at Sango getting twice as mad.

"That's one stupid monk." Inuyasha crossed his arms knowing Sango was about to tear into him.

"Um, I'm fourteen." Maiyu answered, after the mention of her age Miroku backed off. The group let out a sigh of relief. Nana ran up to Miroku pushing Maiyu out of the way.

"Have you seen Kouta Misses Clause is going to eat him." Nana yelled. Miroku grabbed her hands.

"Are you serious?" Shippo gave Miroku annoyed look.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked romantically.

"Oh your so cute," Nana grabbed Shippo hugging him tightly Nyu was poking him. "Can I keep him?" Shippo smiled happy that the girl's were crushing on him.

"I don't think he's a pet." Maiyu ran over to them. Inuyasha began growling at Miroku really upset. Kagome began shaking. Sango's mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Miroku looked at the woman who's hands he was holding. "Oh Lady Kikyo I ugh, wrong woman." She glared at him sending chills down his spine.

"You foul monk," She shocked him with purification almost cooking him alive. Miroku fell to the ground twitching. "Why am I here?" Kikyo looked at Kagome knowing this was her doing. "There is no demon to slay no sacred jewel shard in sight and no sign of Naraku." Kikyo pointed out.

"Well I was told you never celebrated Christmas so I brought everyone here to celebrate it since you mean so much to Inuyasha I felt it would mean a lot to him if I brought you and I felt it would be a good time for us priestesses to get to know each other better." Kagome smiled, trying to give Kikyo a chance.

"Christmas?" Kikyo gave Kagome a confused look. "Is that some kind of ritual?"

"No it's a holiday." Kagome smiled. "You will understand it better if I show you."

"Fine," Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha. "I still want you dead."

"I know," Inuyasha let out a sigh. "If you wouldn't have fried Miroku he would be dead."

"Kagome help these girls are hurting me." Shippo whined being bear hugged by Nana and Nyu. Maiyu tried convincing them to let him go but it wasn't working.

"I ugh," Kagome began thinking. "Inuyasha do something." Inuyasha walked over to Nyu preparing to punch her in the head. Right before Inuyasha's fist touched Nyu Two people showed up stopping him.

"You might not want to hit her she does weird things when she's hit on the head." The dark blue haired man held his arm.

"Kouta!" Nyu released Shippo hugging Kouta.

"Aw man she's taken," Shippo frowned.

"Maiyu, I thought I told you to watch them." Yuka crossed her arms slightly upset carrying a bag.

"I ugh," Maiyu blushed, Nana looked over at Yuka seeing the misses Clause uniform and her standing next to Kouta. She dropped Shippo tackling Yuka.

"Leave Kouta alone," She began punching Yuka. "and give back Yuka." Nyu watched as Nana pummeled Yuka confused.

"Nana it's me, Yuka." She yelled blocking her face.

"I won't believe your lies." Nana began hitting her faster. "Kouta get out of here she's going to eat you like she ate Yuka."

"What a strange woman," Miroku looked at her confused.

"And here I thought I was violent." Sango blushed as she saw Yuka with a bleeding nose.

"Is that what this is about?" Kouta pulled Nana off. "Misses Clause is Yuka."

"No she isn't it's because she ate her I saw her clothes on the bed." Nana was still unconvinced. "And I haven't seen Yuka all day so Misses Clause had to have ate her." Nyu sat on Yuka trying to figure out what was going on. Yuka touched her and Nyu freaked out and slapped her embracing Kouta.

"Scary Kouta," She began crying. "Scary."

"What the hell got into them?" Yuka leaned forward rubbing her face. "Kouta did you put them up to this I swear Kouta you are the biggest jerk ever." Yuka stood up and punched Kouta. "Finish the shopping yourself." Yuka walked away.

"What a bitch," Inuyasha helped Kouta up.

"I thought I was mean she's way worse." Sango looked over at Kouta.

"I have never been that mean have I?" Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha.

"Not that I know of," Inuyasha dusted Kouta off.

"Then I should strive to be like her," Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. He gulped just thinking about Kikyo being like that girl scared him.

"Well Yuka is just the super jealous type and since she can't blame Nana or Nyu she blames me." Kohta let out a sigh. "It's hard being the only guy but it's not like I have a choice they need me."

"Wait you live with them." Miroku's mouth dropped, Sango punched him.

"That's quite enough Monk." She glared at him, he gulped.

"So where do you guy's live I've never seen you before." Kagome ran up to him.

"In an abandoned restaurant that went out of business not too far from here." Kouta answered Kagome looked down sadly.

"You mean the restaurant I visited every Christmas," She frowned. "I guess time flies when your in the feudal era."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kouta blushed. Nyu began shaking him. "What is it, Nyu?"

"Nyu, Nyu, Nyu" She began shaking him faster.

"Um, I think she wants them to spend Christmas with us after it's their first Christmas too." Maiyu guessed, after she said that Nyu smiled.

"Yes," She hugged Kouta.

"That's a wonderful idea but we didn't get them any presents." Kouta held Nyu.

"Well I think I can handle that," Kagome smiled. "Just look after them for a bit and I'll be back in jip." Kagome ran off.

"Well then follow me," Kohta toke them to his house. When he arrived Yuka stood in the door way no longer dressed as misses Clause. The outfit was in the fire place burning.

"Don't ever ask me to be misses Clause again." She yelled. Nana noticed the burning outfit.

"Yuka defeated Misses Clause." Nana hugged Yuka. "I'm so glad you beat her she was going to eat Kouta." Nyu ran up and hugged her too.

"Seems they like Yuka better." Maiyu smiled trying to cheer Yuka up.

"I never asked you to be Misses Clause you just dressed as her." Kouta pointed out. "Well I'm going to bed because Santa's will be here tomorrow." Kouta went to his room.

"Who's Santa?" Nana looked up at Yuka. Yuka grinned preparing for revenge but Maiyu intervened.

"Santa is a very jolly man who brings presents to the nice people and coal to the naughty people." Maiyu explained.

"I hope I get a present I've been a good girl oh wait I beat up his wife," Nana blushed. Yuka tapped her foot wanting to kick Kouta's ass. "I've been a bad girl Santa's going to give me coal because I hurt his wife but wait Yuka killed her so does that mean she's bad too?" Nyu looked at her hand remembering she slapped her.

"Noooo," She yelled then she sat down. "Nyu good." Miroku sat by her.

"You know boy's like the bad girl's." Miroku went to touch her butt but she stopped him. Sango turned her hand to a fist.

"Nyu good." She repeated giving an innocent look making him feel bad for even trying. Nana sat by her. After She saw that Nyu had no interest and she turned him down in such a adorable fashion she calmed down.

"I'm going to be a good girl too." She put a candy cane almost fitting the whole stick part in her mouth making Miroku faint. "I swear I didn't kill him, I am a good girl I promise." She grabbed Kikyo's leg begging. "Please don't let Santa give me coal." Inuyasha was too busy blushing at the fact she almost fit the whole candy cane in her mouth.

"Santa won't give you coal if you let me go." Kikyo looked down at her having no idea how to deal with her. After that Nana sat back down by Nyu eating the candy cane.

"Anyway you should all stay here tonight since your spending Christmas with us." Maiyu smiled. "There's plenty of room." She walked away going to bed. Nyu ran to her room going to bed followed Nana. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders going to bed. At first he tried to convince Kikyo to room with him but she declined taking her own room. Miroku shared a room with Inuyasha followed by Shippo. Sango went her room setting Kagome's bed up.

Kagome had all the presents bought having difficulty carrying them out of no where a man grabbed some of the bags. "Thanks Kouga." She smiled thinking that was her helper.

"Kouga?" He tilted his head. "My name's Kiba not Kouga." Kagome blushed feeling embrassed.

"Sorry well thanks anyway." Kagome looked over at him. "I've never seen you around here, I'm Kagome."

"Oh because I only go Christmas shopping here for my friend Naruto he's loves the cup of ramen here." Kiba looked into her eyes. "I don't see you around here either because if I did I'd have your number." Kagome blushed.

"Well I'm sort of spoken for," She lied. "But I'd love to see you again."

"Really, well the guys lucky to have a girl like you," Kiba began looking around. "So where do you live?" Akamaru followed Kiba's eye's.

"Well I live far away from here but I spend winter here because it's so pretty, I really only visit for Christmas eve and Christmas with my family but this year my family couldn't make it so I got invited to Christmas party over there." She looked over at the big building.

"Didn't that place used to be a restaurant?" Kiba looked in same direction.

"Yeah it closed down." Kagome frowned. "We used to eat there every Christmas."

"I used to eat there every time I had to buy presents for Naruto, they had good Japanese food." Kiba's stomach growled. "Man I was looking forward to eating there."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing much my friend Ino intends to cook a huge Christmas dinner but with her cooking I'm better off eating dirt." Kiba stuck his tongue out.

"Well If you want you can spend Christmas with us bring some friends too but don't expect gifts since it's so last minute but you are invited." Kagome offered hoping to see him.

"Well I'll ask, you don't mind me bringing some friends." Kiba looked at her. "If I do go we can combine Christmas parties." Akamaru barked liking the idea.

"Sure sounds fun." Kagome smiled. Kiba walked her to the building gently setting the bags down and opening the door for her. "Thanks."

"Your Welcome, Kagome." Kiba smiled. "Well I hope to see you at the party. If not nice meeting you." Kiba walked away Akamaru followed.

_"What a nice man, I wish Inuyasha acted a bit more like him." _Kagome went inside. When she walked inside she saw Yuka and Kouta wrapping presents. Kagome set her presents down, she walked back grabbing the rest then sitting by Kouta and Yuka.

"That man that brought you home was really nice." Yuka smiled. "Potential boyfriend." Yuka winked at her tempting her so she wont see Kagome as threat to her Kouta.

"No, I'm already spoken for and a guy like him already has a girlfriend." Kagome began wrapping her presents.

"Really so, is it that Monk?" Yuka began wrapping. "No not him he's too flirty for you."

"If you girl's plan to have girl talk about guys, I can go to my room." Kouta offered.

"No we're done, I'm not getting into this not with her around." Kagome looked down sadly. "He likes her."

"Oh you like the guy that almost hit Nyu." Yuka jumped when she guessed. "It has to be him. He's always standing by that priestess."

"Yeah, truth is we aren't together yet because he still loves Kikyo." Kagome frowned. "No matter how much I try to get him to notice me he worries more about her."

"You should beat him up until he forgets about her." Yuka suggested. "I'm sure it will work."

"Yeah but that would be wrong I can't stop the love between Kikyo and Inuyasha. It would be wrong of mw to make him forget." Kagome wrapped her last present. "I just wish Inuyasha loved me like he loves her." Kagome walked away going to bed.

"Well I told her what she should do now it's not my problem." Yuka wrapped her half of the presents. "The rest is yours since you've been a jerk." She walked away.

"So I guess my love life isn't the only one complicated." Kouta wrapped his presents writing from Santa on all the gifts. "I just need to decide between Nyu and Yuka." He walked away going to bed.

***CHRISTMAS DAY***

Kouta woke up to loud screaming coming from the living room. He quickly got dressed and ran to the living room. "What is it?" Inuyasha had his tensaiga pulled preparing for wind scar. His sword was directed towards Nana whose hat was taken by Nyu.

"So you were a demon the whole time, Well it's time to meet your maker." Inuyasha glared at her. "I bet you know where Naraku is."

"I'm a good girl, I'm not a demon, I'm not." Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't hurt me please stop I don't want to hurt you or Santa will give me coal."

"Talk," Kikyo aimed an arrow at her. "Where's Naraku?" She glared at her. Nyu stood there confused seeing her friend in danger. She grabbed Kikyo shaking her.

"Nyu. Nyu." She was pleading with Kikyo.

"Hands off me." Kikyo pushed her back causing Nyu's santa hat to fall of revealing her horns. Nyu fell on her butt.

"Another demon?" Sango backed up. "How were they able to hide their demonic aura?" She clinched onto her huraikots. Kirara increased in size. Nana kept crying not wanting to hurt them. "Alright Kagome stand back these demons can take human form which means there quite powerful."

"I'm not a demon, I'm a good girl I promise." Nana pleaded. "I promised papa I wouldn't hurt anyone, I'm a good girl."

"Nyu, Nyu," Nyu hugged Nana feeling bad for her.

"Wait Nana and Nyu are my friends, if you think I'm going to let you hurt them you must be crazy." Kouta yelled getting in the way. "If you don't stop I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yuka came out of the bathroom covered in a towel.

"What's going on?" She looked around. "Kouta why are they aiming their weapons towards you isn't out hospitality enough for them?"

"Sir I must ask you to stand aside, these demons are linked to Naraku, A man we have been hunting down." Kikyo informed him. "If you do not move I will be forced to kill you."

"I won't let you hurt him." Nana yelled. She used her vectors slashing Kikyo's bow in two. "I don't know any Naraku and I'm not a demon." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm not." Kikyo dropped her bow confused to how it broke.

"Did you see that?" Sango backed up amazed. "Kikyo's bow broke but I didn't see anything attack it."

"How dare you endanger Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" In an instant Nyu felt the demonic energy sensing danger which awakened Lucy. She grabbed Kouta and Nana jumping out of the way using her vectors. She used her vectors to grab Inuyasha's sword and push him into the wall applying pressure with her vector hands cracking the sword. She moved so fast that Inuyasha didn't even have time to defend himself. Kagome and the others backed off in amazement.

"You aren't going to use that sword in this house." Lucy walked up to him with careless expression on her face. "Now since your such a pain in the ass I'm going to tell you again. We aren't demons and if you continue to treat us like such I will chop you in to pieces understood." She got in Inuyasha's face. She pulled his hat off. "As I thought you aren't human either." She touched his dog ears. "Now be a good dog and stay." She released him turning back into Nyu. She tackled Inuyasha playing with his dog ears. Sesshomaru walked in with Rin and Jaken seeing the scene take place.

_"So that woman isn't ordinary," _Sesshomaru looked over at Nyu. _"She bested Inuyasha with ease perhaps she'd pose a better threat than Naraku." _Sesshomaru walked up to Nana. "If you aren't demons then what are you, if you don't tell me I will have to kill you."

"Papa said I couldn't tell anyone." Nana looked up at him. "Please don't talk so lightly about killing me." She frowned. "Me and Nana are the only ones left."

"Fine then tell me in private but I want to know." Nana nodded and left with Sesshomaru. She grabbed her Santa hat putting it on as she left.

"Weird one minute she's sweet and the next she's psychopath." Sango put her weapon away. "She's really unorthodox."

"I guess her personality is split but either way she's cute." Miroku rubbed his chin. "This really creates a problem now I torn between both thee horned girls." Sango growled and hit him.

"Well now that that's out of the way we better get ready cause I think I hear Santa." Maiyu grabbed bells jiggling them hiding from them. Nyu released Inuyasha's dog ears smiling putting her Santa hat on. Nana came back with Sesshomaru running to the couch sitting down being a good girl. Kouta ran to his room.

"Oh Santa's coming, I can't wait!" Nana was really excited. "I hope I get a present." Yuka went to Kouta's room handing him the bag of gifts from Santa.

"Screw this up Kouta and I will hate you forever." She shut the door. A knock was heard on the door.

"That must be the people I invited." Kagome ran to the door opening it. Kiba and his friends stood in the door way with presents. "You came."

"Yeah, I came. Ino burned down the kitchen." Kiba walked in with his friends setting the presents.

"Not a bad place to have a party," Ino shook Kagome's hand. "I'm Ino," She pointed at the girl with pink. "That's Sakura," She pointed at the girl with blue hair. "That's Hinata."

"Please to meet you," Kagome smiled at them. Miroku pushed her back grabbing Ino's hands.

"Will you bear my child?" He asked romantically. Ino blushed and Kiba punched him in the nose knocking him off his feet.

"She's spoken for." Kiba draped his arm on Ino's shoulder's and sat by Nana.

"I kind of like it here Miroku can't womanize without getting hurt." Sango smiled. Miroku shook off the hit and moved on to his next target, Sakura.

"Would you like to bear my child?" He asked romantically taking her hands.

"Of course," She smiled she freed her hands and punched him. "Not." She walked away.

"Don't touch my girl." The raven haired man glared at Miroku, he followed her.

"Yeah it's official Miroku can't womanize here." Shippo grabbed a candy cane. Miroku went up to the last girl.

"Would you like to bear my child?" He asked romantically hoping he'd finally hit the jackpot. She blushed, Ino and Sakura glared at him as if he just signed a death warrant. Ino grabbed Miroku.

"We will be right back." She smiled at Kagome. "I hope you don't us borrowing him." Sango walked up.

"Go ahead," Miroku began begging Sango. "On Second thought." Miroku smiled. "Would be alright if I tagged along?"

"We'd be insulted if you didn't" Sakura smiled. They dragged Miroku away beating the hell out of him.

"So Kiba who are the guys?" Kagome looked over at the other friends.

"Well the raven haired one, is Sasuke," He grabbed the guy behind him staring at Sakura, Ino and Sango who are teaching Miroku a lesson. "This is Naruto, the future Hokage."

"So he's the one you bought the ramen for." Kagome shook his Naruto's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"I can see why Kiba wanted to come here your cute." Naruto grinned, Kagome blushed. Inuyasha walked up to him.

"What did you say to Kagome?" He growled.

"I said she was cute is there a problem." Naruto rubbed his head confused.

"So you must be the boyfriend she-" Kagome covered Kiba's mouth.

"He, he, it's a complement Inuyasha no big deal." She blushed.

"Whatever, just keep your hands off Kagome." Inuyasha turned his back to Naruto. Akamaru sniffed Inuyasha then ran. Inuyasha chased him on all fours. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha strangely as he did so. Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"Foolish brother." He looked away ashamed to be related to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped realizing what he was doing.

"Hey it's the dog's fault." He pointed at Akamaru. Akamaru barked at him then laid down by Kiba. The girls returned setting Miroku's badly hurt body on the ground. Nyu began poking him confused not knowing if her was alive or dead. Yuka walked up shocked that the number of people increased.

"More Girls." Yuka began shaking seeing all girls as threats. She walked up to the girls. "So what brings you ladies here?" She smiled covering up the fact she wanted them gone.

"Well Kiba made friends with a lady named Kagome and she invited us." Ino explained. "Don't worry we're all taken besides Hinata but it's a work in progress." Ino reassured her knowing why Yuka approached them.

"Oh great, I hope you enjoy the party." She walked over to Nyu and Nana. "Are you guys ready to see Santa?" She smiled.

"Yeah," They said in unison super excited. Kohta walked out of his room wearing a Santa uniform with a big bag of presents. Hinata tackled him giving him a big hug.

"Um," Kouta blushed. "Do I know you?" Hinata got off him realizing it wasn't Naruto.

"Whoops, I thought you were ugh," She blushed. "Never mind." She ran over to Naruto.

"SANTA!" Kouta stood up and Nana tackled him. "I'm sorry for beating up your wife please forgive I've been a good girl I swear." Yuka blushed after being referred to as Kouta's wife. Nyu ran up and pounced on him.

"Nyu, Nyu," She held her hands as if saying me first me first.

"Well ugh," Santa blushed. "You got to get off or I can't give you your presents."

"Sorry Santa," Nana got off him followed by Nyu. He sat on the couch next to Kiba who was amazed that the two girls were that excited.

"Now young lady come here and get your present." Santa pointed at Nyu. She sat on his lap and he handed her present. "Now what do you say?"

"Thanks," She smiled then opened her present it was a mini clock. "Nyu." She ran off disassembling it in the hallway having fun.

"Your next young lady," He looked at Nana. She jumped on his lap.

"Yay Santa," She smiled. "I was good right?"

"Yes, here's your gift." He handed her a present. "What do you say?"

"Thank you Santa." She opened it and it was a teddy bear. "Hurray." She ran off.

"Next on my list is you Maiyu," Maiyu walked up and sat on his lap smiling. She knew it was Kouta but she had top make it convincing for Nana and Nyu.

"I was good right?" Maiyu asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yes you were," He handed her a present. "Merry Christmas." She opened her present it was an ipod,

"Thanks," She ran off hiding it so Nyu wouldn't disassemble it.

"Next up, is Yuka." He looked at Yuka. She blushed sitting on his lap. Nana and Nyu ran up after hearing Yuka's name.

"She was naughty she killed your wife." Nana yelled, Nyu yelled her name over and over. Yuka whispered in Santa's ear.

"Kouta if I don't get a present you'll end up sleeping outside and if that's not convincing," She positioned her fist above his manhood. "This will be." He gulped.

"Well ugh," He began shaking trying to make all parts happy. "Me and my wife got a divorce since she became a man eater so this young lady killed so she won't hurt anymore childern so I'd say that was a good deed." He handed her a present. "Merry Christmas." She opened the present it was a new bracelet.

"Yuka saved the world!" Nana yelled. "She's a good girl." Nyu smiled.

"Kagome, you have been a good girl this year," Kagome sat on his lap.

"Whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Her good like that'll happen."

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, he hit the ground and Santa handed her a present. She opened it, She got an audio CD used to teach her some of school subjects.. "Thanks Santa." She walked away.

"Sango, you have been a good girl right?" Santa asked.

"I guess," She sat on his lap.

"I guess is good enough for me," He handed her a present. "Merry Christmas." She opened the present it was more demon slaying tools.

"Thank you." She walked away.

"Last but not least Kikyo come get your present." He smiled at her. Kikyo glared at him.

"Since when was Kikyo good?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Since I saved Saint Hakushen, and helped a dying man find peace." Kikyo informed him. "But no thanks necessary, Santa." She glared at him.

"I won't take no for an answer come get your present." He motioned Kikyo towards him seeing Nana and Nyu were getting sad that Kikyo was being mean to Santa. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She sat on his lap and toke the present. "Thank you Santa." Kikyo let out a sigh. She opened present and it was a new bow. Santa walked over to the rest of the girls giving them coal apologizing cause he had no gift for them. When he got to Ino she handed him her gift to Hinata so she wouldn't cry.

Thanks Santa," Hinata hugged him. She opened the present it was a Santa plushy.

"Your Welcome." He hugged her back. "The rest of you should be ashamed of yourself for being so naughty."

"Well I'm a very naughty girl." Ino wrapped her legs around Kiba. Santa stood up handing her a pile of coal.

"Shame on you." He yelled throwing coal at her making everyone laugh. "Well I got to go the new miss Clause gets mad when I'm not home on time." He went to his room getting dressed into normal clothes. He came back smiling at the crowd. "So I heard Santa was here."

"Yes, he was he said I was a good girl." Nana Smiled.

"Really, well I guess I missed him." Kouta frowned. Nana hugged him making him feel better. "Lets open presents." They nodded gathering around the Christmas tree while Yuka handed them their Christmas dinner. As the group opened presents they ate their dinner.

Nana got a hat from Kouta, new shoes from Yuka, a cookie from Nyu, and a friendship bracelet from Maiyu. Nyu got a music box from Kouta, Clothes from Yuka, a coloring book from Nana and a lollipop from Maiyu. Maiyu got a new backpack from Kohta, Music CDs from Yuka, A crayon from Nyu, and a Coloring book from Nana. Yuka got a flower from Kouta, a coupon from Nyu, a coloring book from Nana, and a beaded necklace made by Maiyu. Kouta got Deodorant from Yuka, A kiss from Nyu which angered Yuka getting him slapped, A coloring book from Nana, and a bottle of headache medicine from Maiyu.

Inuyasha got a blade sharper from Sango, A note saying go out with Kagome from Miroku, A trick present from Shippo scaring the hell out of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru threw coal at him, and Kikyo gave Inuyasha kiss making Kagome jealous. Kagome got a bunch of arrows from Inuyasha with a note saying be useful for once making her angry, She got a new bow from Sango, a note reading date Inuyasha already from Miroku and Shippo, Nothing from Sesshomaru, and Kikyo handed her three arrows and a target board. Sango got a signed contract stating Miroku wont womanize anymore, A collar for Kirara from Inuyasha, A new Hiraikots from Kagome, A flower from Shippo, and Nothing from Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Miroku got a card reading "Your Lucky, It's Christmas." from Sango, A new staff from Kagome, a Naughty Book from Inuyasha which Sango burned in the fireplace, A card saying "You Pervert." from Shippo, A book reading "How To Be A Monk For Dummies." from Kikyo and Nothing from Sesshomaru. Shippo got a punch in the head from Inuyasha, toys from Kagome, Junk food from Sango, Nothing from Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo. Sesshomaru got coal tossed at him from Inuyasha which missed, Kagome gave Sesshomaru scissors thinking he wanted a hair cut, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gave him nothing, and Kikyo gave him a priestess dress for Rin. Kikyo got a card reading "Give me another chance." from Inuyasha with a bow and flowers, Kagome gave her arrows, She got nothing from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and Rin gave her a hug. Rin got mostly dresses from Sesshomaru and food from Kagome.

Naruto got a cup of Ramen from Kiba, A hint as to who the girl has a crush on was, It said "It's a girl." from Ino, cupcake from Hinata, a herb pill from Sakura, and a card reading "I will beat you" from Sasuke. Kiba got a box of condoms from Ino, a flower cookie from Hinata, A herb pill from Sakura, A dog toy for Akamaru from Sasuke, and a bag of jerky from Naruto. Ino got a card reading "Later tonight you will get your present." from Kiba making her blush, a love note from Sasuke which she burned, A friendship bracelet from Sakura, a flower cookie from Hinata, and Perfume from Naruto. Sakura got a kiss from Sasuke, a friendship bracelet from Ino, a flower cookie from Hinata, a monster from Kiba, and a cushioned gloves from Naruto. Hinata got pepper spray from Kiba, Clothes from Ino, a Survival guide from Sakura, nothing from Sasuke, and a fox plush by Naruto. Sasuke got a box condoms from Kiba with a note saying "You don't need to have Children." , Sword sharpener from Naruto, a room key from Sakura, a first aid kit from Ino, and a flower cookie from Hinata.

After all presents were opened it was midnight, Inuyasha and the gang waved bye to their new friends returning to the feudal era with their gifts. They rather enjoyed celebrating Christmas with them and hoped to have Christmas with them again one day. Kiba and his friends returned home with their gifts thanking Kouta for the great Christmas party. Kouta went to bed exhausted from all the work he put into Christmas. Yuka smiled at Kouta as he slept proud of how Christmas turned out. Maiyu went to bed eager to play with her presents. Nana and Nyu fell asleep in the living room worn out from all the excitement. Yuka yawned looking to see that everyone was in bed the she herself went to bed. Everyone agreed that they would not soon forget the Christmas that brought a bunch people from different places together.


End file.
